Meet Fullbusters
by thelilicca
Summary: Just typical life of Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster – the Fullbusters – meet them!
1. 1 – Ready

**Title: Ready**

 **Pairing:** Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)

 **Summary:** Gray finally gathered up the courage for serious talk with his girlfriend. What will he tell her?

 **Rating:** K

 **AU:** modern world

 **Word Count:** 1,056

* * *

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser aren't a perfect couple. They never have been it. But they love what they have.

She loves how he is blushing when she kisses and touches him. She loves how his dark messy hair look like. She loves how gently he holds her and then makes love to her.

And he… can we say he loves her? He definitely has a strong and deep bond with his dear Juvia, but can she really be sure of his love? Juvia has never been sure and this pisses of Gray a lot. Today he has decided that he should do something about that, because his little drop of sun should be happy with him, not worry all the time.

These two has lived together for almost two years. They have built a relationship filled with trust and understanding. Juvia is sensitive and Gray is protective to the ones they love and care about.

Juvia just came back home from work. She works as a biology teacher in a primary school, so she has a good contact with children and a very big and warm heart.

When she just wanted to turn the door key, her phone rang. She quickly took a smartphone from a purse and taped a green earphone to answer without even looking who is calling.

"Hello?"

"Juvia? Can we meet?" her beloved asked, little nervously.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered up. Even though all these years (they have been together for four years, but have lived together for two), she was still enthusiastic about her Gray-sama.

"So?" he was impatient and harsh. Juvia was surprised.

"What are you talking about, Gray-sama? We live together, we will see each other in… three hours? Did you forget?" the woman giggled a little, but there was no answer. "Gray-sama? Has something happened?" she was getting nervous then. Her boyfriend rarely was harsh to _her_.

"No, it's just…" he finally replied, but definitely didn't know what to say. "I just have to see you now. It's important, Juvs." okay, he used her nickname what he used to only when they were alone. It couldn't be nothing bad, right?

"Oh, okay, Juvia understands." she didn't know how to react. "Where will we meet?"

"To be honest, I'm downstairs." Juvia was surprised again.

"You mean… _here_?"

"Yeah, I mean _here_." then she heard footsteps and in the same time echo of his voice resounded in the staircase. She turned around to face him. Her face expressed a little bit of fear and curiosity. How many surprises this man has in his sleeve?

"Gray-sama, why…?" she couldn't even finish her sentence because her boyfriend came to her and shutted her mouth with a soft but deep kiss. In the same time he caressed Juvia's cheek having eyes full of feelings. She couldn't understand what's happening. Generally speaking, usually she used to be the one who begins kissing, touching and making love. Gray used to do it sometimes, but not as often as Juvia. He was an introverted guy, but near her everything was different and this was the thing he wanted to show her, this time not only with physical contact but verbally. "Juvia, I really want to tell you something. But not _here_."

"O-Okay… But _where_ …?" again, she couldn't finish, because Gray took her hand tightly and began to walk. Juvia could only quickly remove the key from the lock and follow him.

"Just come with me, _bee_." he smirked. _Bee_? What the…? _What_ happened to Gray? And what should _Juvia_ expect?

Right after five minutes, they were in the park near their block. Gray was still holding Juvia's hand tight and won't let go like she would run away. They were walking around for a while, but women finally spoke.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah, Juvia?" he eyed her.

"Juvia really wants to know _what_ happened?" she stopped walking to look at him with determination.

"You see…" he again didn't know what to tell her or maybe _how_ to tell her something. "I want to show you something." he blushed a little.

"The problem is that I can't understand why are you behaving like that." women really wanted to know what changed in Gray. She wasn't neither insensitive nor bathed in hot water, just curious.

"Okay, Juvia." he finally swept up and tried to play it cool. "For some time, something was flowing inside my mind… but I never was ready to say it to you and I was sure that I won't do it until… I don't know, until I or you would _die_. However, I had conversation with Natsu today and…" he was so nervous and Juvia even increased his fear with cumbersome questions.

"And?!"

"And… and I don't know when I would be ready to say this three beautiful words to you which I only said to couple of people, my father and mother for example. But someday, we will become family." he said truly and Juvia calmed down.

"Juvia thinks we _are_ family already, Gray-sama. Juvia is really happy with you." blunette smiled cute and that melt her boyfriend's heart.

"Maybe you are right, Juvs." oh, she definitely loved when he called her like that. "I'm really sorry that I can't tell you what you want to hear."

"It's alright." she went to him and carresed his cheek. "Juvia told you that she _is_ really happy and she would never exchange you for anybody else. _Even_ for Hugh Grant. And you know that I _love_ Hugh Grant." women took her hand and giggled and then realisation hitted her. "Oh, but not as _strongly_ as Gray-sama, of course!" she began to wave her hands.

"Hey, Juvia, calm down." man smiled at how cute she is. "I know, okay?"

"O-Okay… that's good, Juvia thinks."

" _But_." he began and when he said his next worlds, Juvia's eyes widened and she momentarily frozed. "I also want you to know that even if I'm not quite ready to say 'I _love_ you', I can say that I _love_ this _thing_ we have, Juvia." he widened his smile. "Because it's ours."

"Wh-What… Gray-sama… just said…?" she can't believe.

"Don't make me say this _second_ time, Juvs!" he lifted up, blushing and his girlfriend, _unexpectedly_ , giggled and throwed herself and kisses at him happily and cried a little.

"Juvia _loves_ you _too_ , Gray-sama!"


	2. 2 – Always

**Pairing:** Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)

 **Other characters:** Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel

 **Summary:** It's Halloween party! Everybody thought that it's going to be great, but what if Gray would flirt with other girl-friend instead of Juvia?!

 **Rating:** K+ (little making out, language)

 **AU:** modern world

 **Word Count:** 1,900

* * *

"Gray-sama! Come here!" Juvia was calling her boyfriend to where she and their friends were standing.

They were at Halloween party which their neighbors, Lucy and Natsu, organized for close friends.

Dragneels are friendly married couple who live literally under Gray and Juvia. They are married for three years already and 5 months ago their son, Iggy, was born. Marriage is comfortable with the role of parents, but it's definitely hard to be responsible adult. Gray can't even imagine how difficult it is, so he admire his friends. He is full of wondering to her girlfriend, too, because of her work with children in school. Despite many problems with them, she is always happy when she is coming home.

Natsu from the very first day, when Gray and Juvia moved in to their block, was disturbing dark haired man and making jokes, but in general they are good friends and they used to go for a drink, but now Natsu is a parent, _good_ parent. Despite Lucy always have to _rescue_ him when it comes to changing diapers. But Iggy loves his father very much, because Natsu is type of _cool_ father. Lucy balances _everything_ ; she is neither cool nor crude. They are funny and strange family, but after all they are together.

But _now_ they're on a _party_ , yeah? Having fun is important _also_ in adult's life.

"Hi, Lucy, how are you?" Gray asked, walking towards them. Music was pumping loudly, but woman and others heard him.

"You didn't forget 'bout _somebody_ , _ice bastard_?" pink haired man shouted like always when Gray was ignoring him. His wife laughed nervously, knowing what's coming.

"I don't think so, _fire brain_." he smirked. They always are offending themselves, but it's clearly friendly. At least, they think it is like that. Oh, and why _ice bastard_ and _fire brain_? Because Gray's a cold guy and Natsu's a warm guy. Simple, yeah?

"Gray-sama! Don't be mean to Natsu-san!" his girl reprimand him, but no effect on neither Gray nor Natsu.

"You stupid frozen freezer, fight me!" second one shouted louder than before. Couple of guests even looked into their direction and then his wife can't hold it out and she pinched her man's ear that strongly that he had to lower to blonde's level. Then she whispered to his ear.

"If you don't calm down, _I swear_ , you are going to sleep on couch until Iggy did not grow up. _Not_ to the rest of your life, because with _first_ option, you'll know that _someday_ you'll return and you'll wait and wait, and wait, _and wait_." Natsu swallowed. "So, _that_ would be more _painful_. Got it, _honey_?" she smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yeah, Luce…"

"That's good!" she widened her smile and after secs turned to her girl-friend which was a little scared after hearing Lucy's words. "Juvia-chan, how are you?! Is Gray treating you nice?" blonde hugged other woman.

"Y-Yeah, Lucy-san, everything's good! Juvia is happy with Gray-sama." she looked at him and smiled. " _Really_ happy."

"So I'm happy with you, sweetie!" Hug. Again. _Nah_ , girls. "And I'm glad both of you found time to come over!"

"No problem, Lucy-san, thanks for invite!" blunette smiled and took her boyfriend's hand while both men groaned at how their women were excited about meeting. Gosh, they live practically _next to each other_ , so they see themselves like… _every day_? "Oh, you curled your hair?"

"Yeah!" she laughed. "I thought it would fit to my costume. Now we're like twins!" both of them laughed at Lucy's comparison. Then Gray changed topic and asked.

"But I am wondering, what did you do with Igg?"

"He's at babysitter's…" Iggy's mother responded, but his father has better answer.

"He's in his room."

They said in the same time, but… why their answers are… _different_? Like, _totally_?

"He's _where_ , Natsu?" Lucy said between gritted teeth. Really, she can't understand her _own_ husband sometimes.

"He's in his room." he repeated and that was flash point. "Where should he be?"

" _Natsu Dragneel_! You are _dead_ already!" she began to walk towards little boy's bedroom. Man followed her, mumbling something about what she is doing. It's _obvious_ that Iggy is in his room, so what this woman is doing?!

Leaving them with their own problems, Gray and Juvia stayed where there were and keep waiting for their friends, but…

"They are not going to be here quickly, right?" he asked, knowing the answer at the same time and tightening grip on her hand.

"Yeah, Juvia guess…" she can't finish; she got distracted because of Gray's second hand which trailed down her waist to hip. He pressed at her body firmly and woman's body rest on the wall behind them. She was surprised, Gray wasn't the type of guy who was showing tenderness in public.

"G-Gray-sama?" he kissed her in answer, gently sucking her lip and sweet moan escaped her mouth. It's _so nice_ feeling, being unexpectedly kissed by your lover. But she _has_ to broke kiss, so she took her lips from his and delicately pushed him away. "Gray-sama, people are looking at us!"

"Let them." he wanted to kiss her again, but she refused.

"When we come back home, Juvia will give her Gray-sama _anything_ he wants." she smiled. "So be patient." he groaned at how his girlfriend is driving him crazy. She's _everything_ he needs right now.

"Fine, but _anything_?"

" _Anything_." blunette gave him quick peck on lips and pushed him completely. In the same time, she saw Gajeel and Levy which just arrived to the party. It's obvious that she wanted to say "hi" and chat a little. "And now, I'm going to talk with Gajeel-kun and Levy-san, if I have your permission." she said, joking a little.

" _Nah_. Go. I will stay and wait. Greet them." he pushed himself against the wall and crossed his arms. He liked to do it. Kissing Juvia was nice also. But nooo, she had to chat with _Gajeel_.

"But you are sure that you will recognize Juvia?" she eyed him. "It's _costume_ party, Gray-sama!"

" _Always_ , Juvs."

* * *

After fourty minutes, Gray realized that he lost Juvia in the gathering of faces. _Fuck_ , what now? He was doing circles between people and asking about his girlfriend, but _non, non, non_.

Meanwhile, he learned that Lucy and Natsu already made it and they are going to be okay. _Oh_ , and that idiot dressed up their son as a _dragon_. Blonde at first irritated, but after a while she laughed at how stupid and at the same time funny her husband is.

Returning to Gray, he finally found his _Juvia_. She was standing near the same wall they were standing some time ago. There were dark, but he recognized her because of her costume and wavy hair. Simple, but worked, he guessed.

He decided that he should surprise her. Gray thought that's great idea, so he came from behind to woman and grabbed her hips, so he could hold her tight. He also pressed his lips to her neck and began to kissing and sucking. It feels _so good_ hearing silent moans escaping her mouth. But something was different. Second ago man found out what.

"Mmm… Natsu…"

 _Natsu_? That fucking bastard?

"Don't tell me… _Lucy_?!" she jumped like she was burning.

" _G-Gray_?! What are you…?!" and then she heard her husband who interrupt her.

"What the _holy fuck_ is going on here?!" he was waving his hands like stupid. "What are _you_ doing with _my wife_ , ice cube?!" Natsu was so pissed of. How dare Gray was to touch something which was _his_?!

"Oi, it's not like that, Natsu!" accused man shouted, trying to defend himself.

"So what _the fuck_ is that, huh?! _Lucy_!" oh gosh, he was going to erupt.

"It was mistake, I think! I and Juvia have the same costumes, Gray just made mistake! That's why he was _kissing_ my…" blonde can't finish, because Juvia just came, _ideally_ to hear her.

"Gray-sama was kissing _what_?" Gray frozed. _Now_ he's in ass. _Dark ass_. Aaand Natsu has to interfere and sink his ship more, of course.

"They were making out! _Making out_!"

"No, Juvia! It's not like _that_!" Lucy tried to appease situation, but this was impossible with her pissed of husband and oddly calm Juvia. "Gray, you're not going to say _something_?!" she turned to him, now pissed, too.

"I…" he didn't know how to defend himself.

"You don't have to." blunette began to shake a little and tear trickled down her cheek.

"Juvia…" Gray mumbled, but she just ran away, leaving them, confused.

" _Fuck_." he cursed and sit on chair near them, covering his face with hands. It's stalemate for him.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?" he heard Natsu and he can't hold it to look at him. " _I know_ this was mistake, but _Juvia_ doesn't."

"Wait, you know?!" Lucy surprised, but man ignored her.

"She's not going to forgive me. You know her."

"Because I know her, I know _she will_. Just don't sit at ass, chase after her, _stupid_!" he was still trying to convince Gray to his version and he finally did it. Gray stood up, because realization hitted him. Juvia loves him, so she is going to forgive him everything. Despite that he still didn't explained to her this situation.

"Thanks, man." he stood up and patted Natsu on arm. Then he chased after his trembling girlfriend.

"You _really_ knew?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. You think that I would believe in _you_ cheating on _me_ with _Gray_?" pink haired licked his lips.

"You're stupid, you know?" she breathed with relief and smiled a little.

"I know."

* * *

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, seeing her standing at staircase in front of Dragneel's apartment, crying a little.

"What Gray-sama wants?" blunette asked, wiping tears from her cheek and turning around to face her boyfriend. He walked to her close and tried to took her hand, but Juvia refused. " _No_. Not this time."

" _Juvs_ …"

" _No_. Not _Juvs_." she again began to cry. " _Why_? Why did you do something like _that_? With _Lucy-san_?"

"It's not like that!" man made a step away and sinked hand in his hair nervously. "I thought it's you. When I realized I am wrong, I jumped away, but then Natsu came, made a scene, and… you…" he can't even find words which would rescue him.

" _Mistake_?" she surprised. "You thought that _Lucy_ is _Juvia_?"

"Yes! I'm trying to tell you that since couple of minutes!" he told, still in nerves, but he gathered himself to walk slowly to her. "Really, Juvia… you know that I would _never_ cheat on you or do _anything_ to upset you."

"But you said that you would _always_ recognize Juvia!"

"Can we say that our _always_ starts today?" he laughed a little and Juvia can't hold it out and… also began to _laugh_.

"We can. But _never_ do something like that second time! Juvia thought that she is going to die." women hugged him and he was in heaven right now.

"I know, Juvs." Gray kissed her forehead delicately.

"Can we now return to the party? I think Lucy-san and Natsu-san are waiting for us." she wanted to let him go, but he doesn't want that.

"Moment." he hugged her harder. "Stay like that for a while. _I_ need that." man caressed his girlfriends back gently. She was really happy because of this turn of events.

" _Always_ , Gray-sama."

* * *

 **AN:** I thought that I would update it like in couple of weeks, not couple of days HAHA. It's late Halloween fanfic. Very late, but I decided to upload this 'cause to be honest, only Halloween thing here is that they are at Halloween party...  
I changed title couple of times. At first chapter was called _Swap_ and then _Slap_ (I wanted to make Juvia slap Gray, but I refused, it doesn't fit her).  
I hope ya enjoyed it! See you soon!


End file.
